Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to techniques for managing antenna sharing between coexisting RATs in a multimode wireless device.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency-division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Some wireless devices are capable of communicating using multiple radio access technologies (RATs). For example, a wireless device may have coexisting cellular and wireless local area network (WLAN) modems. Certain types of cellular networks and WLANs are capable of operating over the same shared radio frequency spectrum band, such as an unlicensed band. When a wireless device supports both cellular and WLAN operations on the same band, operations on the cellular network can potentially disrupt operations on the WLAN network, and vice versa.